


Collapse, Collide

by sadboatboy



Series: Afterfall [1]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Injury, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadboatboy/pseuds/sadboatboy
Summary: Castal De Sardet and Constantin d'Orsay, the cousin's with an extremely close bond meet for the final time at the heart of Tír Fradí. De Sardet's choices will not just impact the pair, but also decide the fate of the entire island.SPOILERS FOR THE ENDING OF GREEDFALL!





	Collapse, Collide

There he stood at the heart of the world, face to face with the one he regarded as his dear cousin. The two men had found themselves in this position innumerous times, though the air far heavier as fate hung in the balance. As he stood there, Castal De Sardet couldn’t help but have the images flash though his head. The many squabbles of young boys fighting over the best toys. The exchanging of glances, followed by sniggers, then fits of laugher while their teacher sighed. The shared wonder leaving Serene for the first time. However, one memory stood out amongst the rest;

Two young boys on a frosty morning stood mere feet apart both clutching wooden swords in their hands. They stood face to face in eerie stillness under the steely gaze of their mentor. His eyes were like that of a hawk scanning over its targets, looking for any sign of weakness. A light breeze blew through the courtyard. Their muscles tensed. “Go!” thundered Kurt. Constantin, the shorter, dirty blonde boy, barrelled toward his cousin. Castal brought his sword up in a flash, blocking the flurry of amateurish swings with ease. Out of frustration, Constantin took a large swing to the right side of Castal, but the brunette dodged. The swing had left Constantin wide open and Castal was able to jab a foot in behind his cousin’s knee causing him to come crashing down. Castal brought his wooden sword up, poised to strike and end the fight as Kurt had instructed. Constantin turned, wide golden eyes meeting his dear cousin’s. All strength left Castal, he couldn’t summon the willpower to hurt his best friend. He had always wondered whether it were weakness or compassion that had prevented him from winning the fight. Surely it is wrong to harm someone you care for, even if it seems the right thing to do? His warm gaze, blonde locks, soft smile. Castal vowed never to let harm befall his dear cousin. But now? 

“-we will be gods together, forever.”

Dark, dishevelled hair marred with twisting; brittle branches now framed a gaunt face. His eyes were pale, sunken back. His face a tapestry of cysts and veins. Gaze cold, sinister. Castal could barely recognise the man in front of him, yet the weakness lingered. He felt heavy under the weight of Constantin’s request. To bind himself to Constantin, to throw away all he’d worked for on the island, all for his dear cousin? And what of those closest to him? Kurt, the master of arms who’d always stuck by him and would lay his life down for him. Siora, the once mysterious native who now felt like family. Aphra, the incredibly talented alchemist who’s fast thinking had saved his life on numerus occasions. Petrus, who allowed him to know his true past. And Vasco, oh his dear Vasco. Castal tightened his grip on the dagger.

“Come…”

Constantin’s hand stretched out, beckoning his cousin to him. Time seemed to stand still. Their eyes locked together. Castal darted forward.  
All the times they’d argued, fought, smiled, laughed. 

“What a shame…”

All the memories came crashing down.  
Steel shot through cloth, then skin. A great holler sounded from the Nadaig as life left the young man, life polluted by the fear of death, then the sudden shock of unlimited power. Warmth spread down Castal’s hand. 

“I’m so sorry.” Castal breathed, bringing his cousin into his arms as they sank to the ground. He laid the young man down beside him and simply sat, staring at what he had done. A dark pit opened up inside him. The pain from his wounds were drowned as he was engulfed by remorse. He had saved Tír Fradí, been loyal to all those who aided him, yet as he slipped into unconsciousness only one thought remained. 

“I failed him.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted more Greedfall content after the ending of the game.. so I made it myself.  
I don't have much experience in writing and this is my first ever fanfic so bare that in mind if you think it was crap. I certainly think it was so you're not alone there pfft  
Any criticism is much appreciated. Also, if you spot any wacky grammar mistakes, telling me is also appreciated.  
And thanks for reading ❤  
Who knows if I'll ever write another one ¯\\_(¤﹏¤)_/¯
> 
> *edit* changed a small section bc apparently Constantin is older than De Sardet??


End file.
